


Ice-Cream and a Movie

by vulpineTrickster



Series: Studioshipping Snippets [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Movie Night, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here, they are not a League Champion or a famous movie star. Here, they are just two people in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice-Cream and a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHING! (And lame title is lame ^^;;)
> 
> Dedicated to [Luna](http://kaizerinj.tumblr.com) and [Yoshi](http://impergaytr.tumblr.com), who share my penchant for adorably weird pairings~
> 
> Disclaimer: Pokémon, its characters, and its franchise belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

“Here we go! Mint chocolate chip for you and caramel swirl for me~” 

Brycen moves over to make room for Mei to sit. He plucks his ice-cream pint and the spoon from the perky brunette so she can comfortably settle next to him: curled against his side with her legs drawn up. She is already spooning clumps of vanilla and caramel into her mouth. 

“What’s on the list for tonight, Bry?” Mei asks between bites. 

“I thought we would indulge in a classic for once,” he answers. 

“Aww, no ‘Brycen-Man’ this time?” she teases. 

The former gym-leader frowns. “I do not understand how you can enjoy that drivel, Mei.” 

“Because they’re fun!” 

“You just like the costumes.” 

“I do…especially yours~” 

Brycen nearly chokes on a piece of ice-cream, his face turning red from Mei’s devilish grin. 

“I should really thank the costume designer next time,” she continues. 

Brycen is thankful the movie starts playing once the coming attractions are over, although the brunette continues smirking. 

**The Mask of Zorroark** splays across a large flat-screen television in intricate letters until fading away to the first scene. A jaunty tune banishes the silence of the living room as its occupants watch a swashbuckling tale about a suave outlaw and his loyal Zorua unfold before them. 

Mei is immediately enamored with the plot and the battles, cheering for the heroes under her breath. 

“That attack combination was amazing!” she titters, swallowing down the last of her ice-cream before swiping the older man’s half-eaten carton. 

Brycen allows his dessert to be pilfered and wraps an arm around her shoulders. Having seen this film many times before, watching it for the first time with his girlfriend is kind of refreshing. 

“I’m glad you like it, love,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

They spend the rest of the movie in each other’s arms. Toward the end, Mei begins to doze off; the empty ice-cream cartons tip over in her lap. Her light snores mingle with the music playing during the credits. 

Making sure not to rouse her, Brycen gently rests the brunette against the cushions so he can tidy up. He quickly grabs the cartons and spoons, depositing them in the trash and sink respectively. He passes by the television and turns it off before settling back on the couch. 

In her slumber, Mei shifts toward him, falling against his chest. She murmurs something—suspiciously sounding like Pokémon attacks—into his shirt. 

Chuckling, the former gym-leader reaches for the blanket resting on the back of the couch and drapes it over both of them. He maneuvers her so that she is in a more relaxed position. 

Brycen loves that they can share moments like this in private. Out there, beyond the confines of his apartment, their relationship would be considered illicit. Even though he should know better because he is an adult, he cannot deny what he feels for Mei or what she feels for him. 

Here, they are not a League Champion or a famous movie star. Here, they are just two people in love. 

With the soft glow of city lights illuminating the apartment, it does not take long for Brycen to join Mei in dreamland.


End file.
